Semiconductor particles in the nanometer size range (e.g., 1 to 100 nanometers or 1 to 10 nanometers) are of increasing interest in a variety of applications such as catalysis, electronic devices, and sensors. Many methods that are used to prepare semiconductor particles in this size range, however, are problematic.
Semiconductor particles such as cadmium sulfide and zinc sulfide in the nanometer size range have been prepared by reacting organometallic reagents with sulfur sources at temperatures in the range of 250° C. to 300° C. At least some of these organometallic reagents are toxic.
Semiconductor particles in the nanometer size range have been prepared within dendritic structures. The dendritic structures have been loaded with cations from a soluble metal salt and then precipitated. These metals are typically coordinated on the outer surface by functional groups within the dendritic structure. Such coordination can disadvantageously affect the utility of the semiconductor particles for various applications such as where it is desirable to modify the particle surface after it has been prepared.